Three Men and A Little Lady
by Smickan
Summary: Complete with epilogue. How will Smithy, Mickey and Nick cope when left in charge of a small child? Rebecca is innocence personified, isn't she? Who'll end up looking after who?
1. Default Chapter

**Three Men And A Little Lady.**

"You be a good girl for daddy…" Charlie cuddled Rebecca tightly, chuckling at the mischievous twinkle in the little girl's eye, "Won't you?"

Rebecca beamed at her mother, nodding. "Dada." She giggled, waving at Smithy.

Smithy smiled, watching the two of them together. "She'll be fine." He said, leaning forward in his chair, wrapping an arm around Charlie so it rested on her hip, running his hand down slightly.

"Smithy." Charlie smirked, not looking round. "Move your hand please." She said mock-frowning as Rebecca giggled, chewing her fist.

"It's fine where it is." Smithy smirked, slapping her bum gently as Rebecca shrieked, kicking her legs.

"Either daddy moves his hand," Charlie paused and tickled Rebecca's chin. "Or mummy stays here and crashes his night with the boys."

"You're not staying." Smithy scoffed slightly, sliding his hand further around her waist, pulling her onto his lap. "It's West Ham!"

"…Yes?" Charlie tilted her head slightly. "And?"

"And, no girls allowed." Smithy shrugged, leaning back against the settee as Charlie turned to face him, straddling his lap with Rebecca between them.

"Becca's a girl." Charlie pouted, poking his stomach gently.

"So?" Smithy kissed Rebecca's forehead. "She's my girl." He smirked, "Besides, she'll be asleep."

"She will?" Charlie smirked, exchanging grins with Rebecca.

"Yes," Smithy gently pulled on the ends of Charlie's hair, pulling her closer to kiss her softly. "And she won't ask me to explain the offside rule 5 times." He murmured into the kiss.

"Oi!" Rebecca screeched, trying to pull herself up from being squashed between her parents.

"Sorry baby." Charlie chuckled, lifting her up, laying her in Smithy's arms, sliding back off his lap to go finish getting ready.

* * *

"Hey!" Mickey whined, glaring at Nick as he elbowed him out the way.

"Either move, or get squashed." Nick rolled his eyes, holding a crate of lager. "Have you even knocked yet, Webbo?"

Mickey rolled his eyes, "I rang the bell." He said, shrugging. "They're probably all over each other again." He wrinkled his nose.

Nick sighed, putting the crate on the floor, knocking loudly on the door.

"Whadda' you do that for?" Mickey scowled at him, before flushing as Nick pointed out the sign on the door. "Well I didn't know." He scowled, glaring at the _'Bell not working – please knock'_ sign. "Charlie's handwriting's scary."

"…It's Smithy's." Charlie opened the window, pulling her dressing gown tighter around her as she leant out, throwing her keys down to them. "He's in the shower." She said. "Ignore Becca, she's hungry. Smithy'll be down in a minute."

"Cheers." Nick caught the keys, opening the door to let them both in, rolling his eyes as Mickey pushed off ahead, carrying the lighter bags, leaving Nick to balance the lager. "Take it you won't want to drink any." He muttered, going inside, dropping it carefully onto the settee.

"Hiya!" Rebecca peered over her playpen at the two men, chewing on the plastic pole near the door.

"Hiya." Nick smiled down at her, crouching to her level, tickling the end of her nose with a soft toy.

Rebecca giggled, grinning at him as she tried to reach out and grab the toy, her giggles getting louder as Nick pulled it away. "Din din." She said, blinking pathetically up at him.

"Daddy'll be down soon." He smiled at her, picking up another toy.

"TEDDY!" Rebecca shrieked, diving for to the small soft toy, wrestling against Nick as she clung to it, pulling it tight against her chest. "Mine." She told him in warning, narrowing her eyes.

"Oi, Klein." Smithy called down the stairs as he passed, hearing the exchange. "Off the teddy."

Rebecca smirked smugly up at Nick, crawling off to another part of the playpen, cuddling her teddy closely.

Nick rolled his eyes, drawing himself back up to his full height. "Sarge." He muttered, going through to Mickey.

* * *

"Aren't you finished yet?" Smithy rolled his eyes, pulling his football shirt on that he'd already lovingly laid out on the bed.

"No." Charlie frowned in concentration, teasing a piece of hair into place, securing it with hairspray.

"Are you trying to create your own little hole in the o-zone?" Smithy rolled his eyes, pulling his tracksuit bottoms on, standing behind Charlie as she fussed and preened.

"Piss off." Charlie gently batted his hand on her shoulder, giggling as he leant forward, leading a trail of butterfly kisses over her shoulder. "I'll hairspray you in a minute if you don't let me get ready." She said softly, brushing his hair, raising the can threateningly.

"No!" Smithy's head shot up and he backed off, holding his hands up in defence as Charlie sprayed a little in his direction. "Charlie, I mean it! Charlie!" Smithy ran towards the door, slamming it after him, almost sprinting downstairs as Charlie sat on the bed, giggling.

* * *

Half an hour later, Charlie made an appearance, clearing her throat as she stepped through the doorway, doing quick turn as she smirked at the boys, resting her hands on her hips. "Will I do?" she asked.

"Can that top get any lower?" Mickey chirruped, looking up from his can.

"Oi!" Smithy nudged him, glaring.

"…Sorry." Mickey blushed as Charlie chuckled, smoothing her top as she stepped past them, enveloping them all in a cloud of perfume, pulling her jacket on, crouching beside Smithy's lap as he sat feeding Rebecca.

"Night night sweetheart." Charlie kissed her cheek. "Be good for daddy."

"Baba mama." Rebecca giggled as Charlie kissed her, pouting as she leant over, kissing Smithy, causing Smithy to stop feeding her for a few seconds. She took a breath and scowled, grumbling, patting Smithy's arm, almost causing him to drop the small plastic bowl. Smithy chuckled and pulled back slightly, looking down at Rebecca.

"Sorry baby." Charlie smiled slightly, straightening up, stepping over Mickey's legs on her way to the door. "Behave." She warned softly. "No mess, make sure Rebecca gets to bed at a decent time, try not to let Mickey break anything." She checked her handbag, pulling her phone over. "If you need me, you know where I am."

"Yes mum." Smithy rolled his eyes, wiping Rebecca's mouth as she finished. "I'm sure we can manage."

Charlie raised an eyebrow, glancing in turn at the three men, before sighing. "Just don't break my house." She frowned, waving at Rebecca, before leaving.

Rebecca looked at Smithy, then Mickey and finally Nick, clapping her hands, an innocent grin plastered over her face as she wriggled in Smithy's lap, slipping and sliding across to Mickey's, grabbing his shirt in one hand as she slumped against his lap, looking curiously up at him.

Mickey glanced down, eyeballing Rebecca. "What?"

Rebecca looked suspiciously at Mickey, tilting her head. "'Icky." She said quietly as Smithy smirked, nodding at her.

"'Icky." Nick laughed, "She's got you to a tee."

"Oi!" Mickey pouted, frowning at Rebecca. "Mickey."

"Icky." Rebecca repeated, glaring at him. "Icky, Icky, Icky!"

"You've taught her that." Mickey looked accusingly at Smithy.

"How could I!" Smithy held his hands up, a large smirk flicking over his lips. "She's a baby; she picks up what she hears."

"…Mickey." Mickey blinked as Rebecca pulled herself to a standing position, still clutching his shirt in her hands. "Icky." She repeated, her face inches from his, before giggling loudly as Smithy picked her up, carrying her off into the kitchen in search of more lager.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Mamamama" Rebecca sang as she played in her playpen. "Dadadadaaaaaa."

"Does she ever stop?" Mickey whimpered, as she repeated herself, clutching at her teddy by the arm as she dragged him around.

"Oi!" Smithy elbowed him, frowning. "S'my girl, shut it."

Nick chuckled, sipping from his bottle of lager. "My girl." He repeated, smiling. "Never thought I'd see the day you went soft."

"I ain't soft!" Smithy glared across. "Why don't you-"

"Daaaadaaa!" Rebecca waved at Smithy, instantly melting him again as she grinned at him. "Play!" She demanded, Mickey and Nick trying to stifle their laughter as their sergeant stood and walked over to her with no protest, opening the door to her playpen, as he went inside and sat with her.

Mickey cleared his throat, being brave, or stupid enough to talk first. "You alright in there, Smithy?"

Smithy glanced up, narrowing his eyes at Mickey, opening his mouth to say something rude as Rebecca scrambled onto his lap, beaming up at him. "Hiya dada."

Smithy instantly beamed in response, cuddling his daughter tightly, kissing her forehead. "Here." He said, without glancing over at the others.

"Eh?" Nick frowned; unsure of who he was talking to.

"You two." Smithy raised his head. "In here."

"I ain't going in no playpen!" Mickey scoffed, shaking his head. "Don't be stupid!"

* * *

"…What am I doing in here?" Mickey scowled, folding his arms as he sulked after having been all but carried into the pen.

"Either shut up and play," Smithy glared across, "Or get out of my house."

"You have widescreen." Mickey pouted, still scowling. "Football!"

"Count yourself lucky," Nick sighed from where he was being force-fed plastic pizza. "Thank you 'Becca." He sighed as another piece was thrust into his hand along side the other three already there.

"Dada 'za?" Rebecca toddled unsteadily towards Smithy, holding a slice out to him.

"Thank you darlin'." Smithy grinned at her; taking the slice and pretending to eat it, arching an eyebrow at Nick as he tried to put the slices he was holding back into the toy box without Rebecca seeing.

"Icky 'za?" Rebecca turned, holding some out to Mickey as he drew his feet back out of the way, catching Rebecca's foot, causing her to fall forward, grazing her chin on his shoe.

Rebecca pulled back, taking a deep breath before screeching as Smithy leapt to his feet, picking her up. "It's ok Becca." He soothed, glaring murderously at Mickey as he protested his innocence.

"I didn't do anything." Mickey held his hands up. "She tripped! It was an accident!"

"Shh…" Smithy bounced Rebecca, pulling his head back to look at her, his glare growing in intensity as he saw the graze and the tiny spots of blood on Rebecca's chin. "Mickey!" He started, as Mickey whimpered, escaping quickly in the direction of the bathroom.

Nick rolled his eyes, standing up. "She ok?" He frowned slightly, taking her hand as she sobbed, wiggling it gently.

"She will be." Smithy carried her through to the kitchen, sitting her on the draining board as he fussed gently with a piece of damp cotton wool, carefully cleaning the graze. "More than I can say for Mickey."

"It was an accident," Nick flicked the kettle on as he watched Smithy, chuckling softly. "You'll make someone a lovely wife, Smithy."

Smithy glanced over his shoulder, shooting Nick a glare, before continuing trying to calm Rebecca down.

* * *

"…She shut up yet?" Mickey whispered through the door to Nick as he tried to coax him out.

"Mostly…" Nick admitted, "She's still grumbling." He smiled slightly. "You brave enough to come out?"

"Depends." Mickey slid the lock slowly from the door, peering around it to make sure Smithy was about to pounce, before looking up at Nick, "He still going to kill me?" he asked solemnly.

"Pretty much." Nick chuckled. "Come on mate, the sooner you come out, the sooner it'll all be over."

"No." Mickey shook his head, "She'll glare at me, and Smithy'll kill me…I don't want to die!"

Nick bit his lip to stop himself from laughing. "Come on." He sighed, all but pushing Mickey to the stairs. "Be a man, get it over with!"

Mickey glared and muttered under his breath, before sighing, walking downstairs slowly and reluctantly. "Smit…Sarge." Mickey glanced across as Rebecca turned from where she was resting against Smithy's chest, looking up at Mickey, her bottom lip trembling as she gripped Smithy's thumb.

Smithy glanced across and glared, as he wrapped his other arm around her, glaring.

"See." Mickey whispered as he sat down. "When she's in bed, he's gonna kill me!"

"Da." Rebecca tilted her head, looking up at Smithy, holding a hand to her chin, before holding her hand out to him.

Smithy took her hand and gently kissed it, smiling as Rebecca did. "Better?"

Rebecca grumbled something ending in "…icky," before pulling herself up to a standing position on Smithy's lap, bouncing slightly as she giggled, reaching behind him for her teddy.

"She's harmless enough." Nick chuckled, watching as Smithy teased her gently, the only other person allowed to touch Rebecca's favourite teddy other than Rebecca herself, Charlie often complaining that she wasn't one of the chosen few.

"She's the devil child." Mickey whispered, stopping as Rebecca's head turned in his direction, staring at him for a few seconds, before giggling as Smithy tickled her, pulling the teddy from her grasp.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Rebecca yawned as she lolled in Smithy's arms, idly watching the flashing colours on the TV, her gaze flicking over to Mickey each time he moved, frowning at him as he fidgeted.

"You got fleas or something!" Nick rolled his eyes, glancing at Mickey as he slumped back against the settee.

"How long's left?" Mickey frowned, "They can't be doing all that warming up for ages."

"You're just like a kid!" Nick sighed, shaking his head.

"No he ain't." Smithy tore his eyes from the screen, glaring at Mickey. "'Becca's better behaved than he is." He spat, Mickey having to hold back a snort as Rebecca almost smirked at him.

"Da?" Rebecca looked up at him, pointing at Mickey. "Icky 'tilly."

Smithy smirked and nodded. "Very."

"Tilly?" Mickey looked suspiciously at Rebecca. "What's Tilly?"

"Silly." Smithy smirked nastily in Mickey's direction, shifting Rebecca so she was laid over his chest, her thumb gradually making its way to her mouth as she yawned again, her head lulling against Smithy's as she fell asleep.

Nick smiled slightly, watching her. "Awww..." He chuckled. "She's almost as cute as you are asleep, Smithy."

"Piss off." Smithy growled, slowly and carefully levering Rebecca into his arms, managing to stand up without disturbing her, carrying her towards the stair door. "Don't let him touch anything." He muttered turning his back as Mickey leant forward for another can, knocking it flying off the table.

Mickey cursed and leant forward to pick it up, not taking his eyes from the screen. He yawned as his fingers found the ring pull, opening the can, cursing loudly as the foam from the can being shook escaped, spraying everywhere.

"Mic-" Smithy started as Rebecca screeched, her hands balled into fists as she cried, grizzling at being woken up.

"I'm gonna swing for you." Smithy muttered at Mickey, as he turned, going back to his seat beside Nick trying to calm his daughter down.

Mickey muttered apology after apology after apology, trying his best to clean up the spray, his t-shirt suffering the worst.

"Mamama." Rebecca cried, wriggling round in Smithy's hold, obviously tired. "Damada."

"She looks a little warm…" Nick frowned, leaning closer. "She ok?"

"She was a bit off all morning," Smithy frowned. "Charlie gave her something…and she shut up."

"What did she give her?" Nick asked, stroking Rebecca's hand with his thumb as her fingers closer around his index finger.

"…Dunno." Smithy blinked, gently passing Rebecca to Nick as he stood up, going through to the kitchen, looking in the cupboard where the medicine was stored.

"Can't be that hard, surely…" Nick stood up with Rebecca, carrying her through to the kitchen, "Anything that says suitable for kids?"

Smithy fiddled inside the cupboard, looking at all the medicine, pulling four things out. "They're all hers…"

"What they for?" Nick asked, bouncing Rebecca.

"…Dunno." Smithy shrugged again. "Couple of 'em was when she had that colic thing…one was when she had something in her eye…" He nodded at the eye drops laid on its side.

"Well she ain't gonna want them." Nick pushed the drops to the back of the counter, studying the other bottles. "…Which one's which?" he asked, as both men stared mystified at the three bottles.

"Charlie always did the medicine." Smithy scratched his head. "For all of us."

"Could ring her and ask?"

"She ain't been out in ages." Smithy frowned. "Should let her enjoy it."

"But Becca needs the medicine…" Nick tried his best to shush Rebecca, cuddling her

"Yeah," Smithy picked up the kitchen extension, dialling Charlie's mobile number, holding Rebecca's hand as he waited for Charlie to pick up.

* * *

Charlie giggled as Vicky spun her round the dance floor, slumping into a booth as she paused for breath, reaching out for rest of her drink as she tilted her head, hearing a shrill beeping above the music. "Whass'that?" She slurred softly. 

"What?" Amber hiccupped, glancing over from where she was draped over Dan.

"Ringing!" Charlie shook her head slightly trying to clear it, before giggling more as her head spun. She reached over for her bag, fiddling for an age inside, before pouting as the noise stopped. "All goooooone!" She pouted as Leela leant in, taking her mobile from her hand, looking at the missed call, squeaking loudly as the phone started ringing again.

"This ain't the time for phone sex, baby." Charlie cackled as she answered, sobering as she heard Rebecca. "Whasamatter?" she shouted over the music, clambering over Dan's lap on her way to the ladies toilets.

"She's just-" Smithy's eyes narrowed as he heard Dan's comments to Charlie. "What are you doing?"

"Climbing over Dan." Charlie said innocently.

"Why?" Smithy's eyebrow raised and he nodded at Nick to take Rebecca into the living room as he leant on the counter.

"Cos he's in the way!" Charlie giggled as she nearly fell, managing to get free of Dan, and stumble over Amber to the toilets. "You want me to come home?"

"Sounds like you're having too much fun there." Smithy muttered sullenly.

"Awww." Charlie chuckled softly. "You don't have to be jealous, baby."

"I'm not." Smithy shifted slightly. "Just tell PC Casper I heard what he said." Smithy's eyes glinted evilly. "And the panda cars need washing."

"You can't do that." Charlie chuckled. "You know-"

"Watch me." Smithy said with a smirk, tilting his head. "What bottle did you give Rebecca this morning?"

"Bottle?" Charlie blinked. "I made some up, check the fridge."

"No, medicine." Smithy picked up the nearest medicine bottle, studying the label. "There's some stuff on-" He looked to the door as Mickey called out. "What's going on?"

"Kicked off!" Mickey called out, switching off to everything else around him, glued to the TV screen, ignoring Rebecca as she glared at the side of his head, as Nick sat beside him.

Smithy's paternal instinct fought against the armchair footballer in him and he edged towards the door. "There's some stuff on the back about what they're for."

"Can you see the Calpol?" Charlie asked, rolling her eyes slightly as she heard the noise from the TV getting closer. "Give her a spoonful of that. I'm on my way."

"No!" Smithy frowned. "You can't come home-"

"As touching as your group bonding is." Charlie frowned. "If Becca's ill, I'm on my way." She hung up, walking back to the table to gather her stuff.

Smithy grunted darkly, hanging up, annoyed at the possible threat to his football as he lifted the bottle marked Calpol from the side, carrying it and a spoon through, measuring out a spoonful.

"She says this one." Smithy glanced at the TV as he crouched in front of Nick, the spoon hovering in mid-air, his eyes fixed on the screen.

Rebecca shifted slightly, glaring at Smithy as she clapped her hands, grumbling. "DA!"

Smithy jumped, spilling the contents of the spoon onto the carpet, using Rebecca's teddy to rub it in quickly. He poured another spoonful out, giving it to Rebecca, who licked her lips, and opened her mouth in anticipation of more. "Mmmnama!" She grinned hopefully at him.

Smithy looked from the spoon to her, arching an eyebrow. "S'medicine." He said suspiciously. "Can't have any more."

"More."

"No."

Rebecca blew a raspberry at him, pouting as she hid her head in Nick's chest, sulking for all she was worth.


	4. Chapter 4

_Note: Rebecca is about 10 months old in this fic – aaaand, there's a few swearwords in this bit._

"Awww." Nick chuckled as he looked down. "Can we keep her?"

"Da bad!" Rebecca screwed up her hands as she held onto Nick's t shirt, ignoring Smithy's attempts to get her to look round.

"I'll buy you a pony." Smithy settled beside Nick's lap, holding Rebecca's arm. "All girls want ponies..."

"Nama!" Rebecca pulled her arm away, folding them in front of her.

"Come on Bec…" Smithy sighed. "Your mam'll kill me if you're still sulking when she gets here."

"Da!" Rebecca scowled, fixing one eye on Smithy, still glaring at him.

Smithy glanced at the tv, watching the match for a few seconds, before noticing Rebecca was watching him. "Cuddle?"

"No."

"Teddy?"

"Mine." Rebecca reached for her teddy, pulling it out of Smithy's grasp, cuddling it to her before he had anymore thoughts of kidnapping it.

"Toy?"

"No."

"Football."

"No."

"Becca…" Smithy sighed, rubbing his forehead, pulling himself up to beside Nick. "Daddy'll buy you a new dress…"

"NO!" Rebecca snapped, settling against Nick.

"Worth a shot." Smithy shrugged. "Works with your mum…."

"Do you mind!" Mickey momentarily tuned in, frowning at the noise from the others. "I'm trying to watch this."

"Then piss off!" Smithy jabbed his thumb at the door. "S'my house, sod off home."

"Piss." Rebecca said innocently, looking at Smithy from under her eyelashes. "Piss."

"Oh for fuc…god's sake!" Smithy glared at Mickey, "Now look what you've done."

* * *

Charlie hugged herself against the cold as she waited for the taxi, blinking as she saw Amber appear beside her. 

"Alright?" Amber smiled, looking like the cat with the cream.

"What are you up to?" Charlie said suspiciously, smiling as she watched Amber.

"Going back to Dan's." Amber grinned, "Going to finish what we started in there." She nodded back at the club.

"I can see how the dance floor isn't the place for porn." Charlie chuckled, remembering the drunken groping. She turned her head to look at Amber, turning as something caught her eye, before giggling. "Er, Amber?"

"Yeah?" Amber turned, following Charlie's eye line to where Dan was leant by the side of the club, vomiting in a dustbin. "I'll leave this one to you." She grinned, squeezing Amber's arm, before escaping into the safety of her cab.

* * *

"Piss!" Rebecca waved her teddy, giggling at the reactions she was getting, her bad mood already forgotten. 

"Becca." Smithy tried for the eleventh time. "Wee…"

"Piss."

"If you stop mentioning it, she'll shut up." Mickey grumbled, turning the volume up.

"Don't talk about my daughter like that!" Smithy glared, snatching the remote back. "If she wants to swear…"

"I don't think Charlie'd quite see it like that." Nick interjected calmly.

"Shut it Klein!" Smithy snapped, in unison with Mickey.

"Klein!" Rebecca beamed innocently, wriggling free of Nick's hold on her, toddling unsteadily in the direction of her playpen.

Smithy listened as Rebecca repeated Nick's surname a couple more times, smiling with relief as he sat back, turning the tv back up slightly, turning his attention to the match.

Rebecca yawned as she pulled out her police car, pushing it along so the lights flashed and the siren wailed.

"Oh for fucks sake!" Mickey groaned, hiding his head in his hands. "Does she ever stop?"

"Mickey!" Smithy snapped.

"Fuck." Rebecca beamed.

"MICKEY!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Three Men And A Little Lady – Chapter 5**

"Say something else."

"Fuck." Rebecca giggled at Smithy, as he wearily rubbed his head.

"Klein."

"Fuck."

"Oh god…" Smithy glanced over at the front door, before looking back at Rebecca. "She'll be here in a minute, you don't want to see daddy castrated do you."

"Ahh dada gone!" Rebecca pulled herself up, launching at Smithy, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Dadda will be bloody gone in a minute." Smithy sighed, looking from his groin to Rebecca.

"Daddy." Rebecca smiled up at Smithy, patting the side of his face with one hand.

"Good girl." Nick smiled at Rebecca.

"'Ickey!" Rebecca bounced in Smithy's arms, attempting to get Mickey's attention.

"Come on ref!" Mickey threw his hands up as the football skimmed over the top of the net. "He fouled him!"

"Ickey!" Rebecca's demands got louder and she scowled as he kept ignoring her in favour of the TV. "ICKEY!" she screeched, before throwing her teddy at his head.

"What the…!" Mickey blinked, looking down at the TV, before looking accusingly at Rebecca. "You some sort of freakishly strong baby?"

Rebecca gave a soft 'hmph!', before frowning at him, "Ickey!" She scowled, holding her hand out, demanding the safe return of her teddy.

"What on earth are you doing?" Charlie stood in the doorway of the living room, looking round at the chaos in front of her.

"MUMMY!" Rebecca grinned, wiggling free and toddling towards her.

Charlie beamed and scooped her up as soon as she reached her, kissing her cheek and cuddling her, frowning round at the boys and the lager and Calpol stains covering the floor and furniture, as well as the empty cans and food wrappers. She opened her mouth to speak before wrinkling her nose as she smelt something.

"Wasn't me." Mickey held his hands up as Charlie looked accusingly at him.

"Mummy…" Rebecca giggled, kicking her legs as Charlie moved her head forward a little and sniffed.

"Come with me madam." She shrugged her jacket off and dropped it and her bag into Smithy's lap. "I want this room cleaning by the time I get back downstairs."

"But…football!" Mickey scowled as Charlie snatched the remote with her free hand, threatening to turn the TV off.

"NO!" Nick and Smithy chorused, about to leap for the remote if they had to.

"Clean. My. Room." Charlie glared around at each of them. "Or it goes off – and the boys go home."

Smithy frowned and muttered something under his breath, yelping as Charlie threw the remote at him, catching him on the cheek.

"So that's where Rebecca gets it from." Nick observed, smirking.

"Do it." Charlie threatened. "Or you're on the settee, Mr Smith." She turned without another word, heading upstairs.

Smithy sighed, before standing up. "S'almost half time anyway."

"Not yet it ain't!" Mickey scowled, not budging.

"Move!" Smithy insisted, pulling Mickey from the chair.

"He's just worried about not getting his leg over." Nick smirked, picking the cushions up.

"Oi." Smithy started collecting the lager cans up, scowling at Nick, before nudging Mickey along as he just stared blankly at the tv.

"Huh?" Mickey tuned back in before scowling. "Fine." He muttered, picking up the food wrappers, his eyes still glued to the tv.

* * *

"And were you a good girl?" Charlie smiled as she sat beside the bath, watching her daughter splashing happily. 

"Yish!" Rebecca giggled, nodding enthusiastically.

"Was daddy a good boy?" Charlie asked, slightly more dubiously.

Rebecca looked thoughtful for a few seconds, before nodding, peering over the edge of the bath as Charlie bagged and binned her dirty nappy, giggling at the expression on her face.

"You stink!" Charlie grinned, gently and carefully splashing Rebecca.

"Nu huh!" Rebecca beamed, splashing back.

* * *

"She'll be down in a minute!" Mickey frowned, still glued to the TV, even though the first half had ended and the pundits were discussing tactics. 

"Then move!" Smithy pushed him through to the kitchen, before returning himself with a carpet cleaner and a cloth, attempting to clean the pink stain on the carpet from the spilt Calpol.

Nick paused for a second and turned to watch him, biting back several comments which would have earned him at least one punch. "Alright down there, sarge?"

"Piss off." Smithy scowled, barely glancing up.

Mickey returned from the kitchen, clutching a bag of crisps to his chest as he sat back in the chair.

Nick sighed, seeing Smithy's expression change from 'mildly annoyed', to 'I'm gonna sodding kill you'. "Leave him." He tried to reason. "We'll get more done."

"Just you wait till we're at work, Webb." Smithy muttered darkly, finishing cleaning with Nick.

* * *

Charlie smiled down at Rebecca as she cradled her close, kissing her forehead, watching Rebecca yawn and stretch, rocking her gently. "Hush little baby, don't say a word…" She sang softly, taking a seat by the cot. "Daddy's gonna buy you a mocking bird…" 

Rebecca's head lolled forward slightly against Charlie's shoulder and she murmured softly in reply as her hands curled lightly around Charlie's top.

"…And if that mocking bird don't sing, daddy's gonna by you a diamond ring…" Charlie smiled slightly, cuddling Rebecca tightly, before standing up and lowering her gently into the cot, turning the mobile and baby monitor on, before going through to the shower, gratefully sliding out of her clothes and into the warm water.

* * *

"Gerra move on!" Smithy insisted, dumping the last piece of rubbish, before settling back down on the settee, pleased they'd finished before the start of the second half. 

"She is gonna let us watch it, ain't she." Nick settled in the armchair, opening a can of lager before settling back.

"Course she is." Smithy puffed his chest out slightly. "S'my house, my TV, my match." He said, wishing he felt as confident as he sounded.

"Who's house?" Charlie pulled the fluffy white dressing gown she was wearing over her pyjamas and headed in Smithy's direction, purposely dropping herself into his lap from a height, taking pleasure from his gasp.

"Ours." Smithy drawled, rolling his eyes, batting Charlie's arms down as she settled in his lap, brushing her wet hair back into a high ponytail.

"Good boy." She smiled, kissing his cheek as she curled up against him, "What you moaning about now?"

"Nothing." Smithy feigned innocence, talking for as long as the half time lasted. "Where's Becca."

"Asleep." Charlie wrapped an arm around Smithy's neck, leaning out for two cans of lager, passing him one. "Changed, bathed and out like a light, like she should have been, ages ago."

"She was." Smithy shrugged. "Mickey woke her up."

"Don't blame me!" Mickey snorted.

"You were the one that-"

"Boys!" Charlie rolled her eyes, "Calm down – as long as she's asleep now…"

"Shh." Smithy lightly tapped Charlie's backside. "Second half."

Charlie mock pouted up at him, before reaching behind her for a magazine, stretching her legs out as she snuggled against Smithy's chest as the referee blew the whistle to start the game, only glancing up as a distinctive soft, "Fuck," was heard through the baby monitor….

"MICKEEEEEY!"


	6. Epilogue

_For Tupac's woman – the reaction :o)_

**Epilogue**

"What on earth-"

"Mickey." Nick and Smithy chorused, Smithy pointing at Mickey for good measure.

"…Why is my daughter swearing?" Charlie turned her head, looking directly at Mickey as he stammered.

"…Her nappies dirty?" Mickey shrugged helplessly.

Charlie glared forcefully at him and stood up, slapping the back of Mickey's head as she stood up, heading upstairs.

"OW!" Mickey scowled, "What the hell was that for?"

Smithy smirked, folding his arms as he tuned back into the TV. "She can get away with it…if it was up to me, it'd be worse."

Mickey pouted, glaring at Smithy, before soon forgetting everything other than the football match.

* * *

Rebecca's arm flinched gently as she slept, her leg twitching. 

Charlie smiled softly, watching her as she sat by the cot, the light from the hallway illuminating Rebecca's hair, giving her the effect of a soft gold halo.

"Da…" Rebecca murmured softly, turning her head to one side.

Charlie chuckled and pressed her index finger against Rebecca's hand, lightly brushing the backs of her fingers with her thumb.

"…Fuck."

* * *

Nick looked up, almost spitting the mouthful of beer out as he heard from the baby monitor. 

Smithy glanced up, having to bite his lip to stop a smirk as Charlie attempted to battle with Rebecca to get her to say anything else, as Rebecca carried on sleeping.

"She's a clever kid…" Nick smirked, looking at Smithy as he raised both eyebrows.

"Too clever for her own good." Mickey muttered, scowling.

Smithy smirked and rolled his eyes, opening another can of lager.

* * *

Charlie eventually gave up the battle of wills against the sleeping baby, and stood up, softly kissing Rebecca's forehead. "Night sweetheart." She whispered, leaving the room and quietly closing the door behind her. 

All three boys glanced up as Charlie stalked back through to them, each the picture of innocence as they smiled.

"Don't look at me like that." Charlie scowled, reaching for the remote as three arms reached out to stop her. "Off. Now."

Mickey was the first to pull his hand away, unnerved by the glare boring into the side of his head.

Nick followed suit, nursing his hand as Charlie slapped it.

"Football!" Smithy insisted, narrowing his gaze.

"Should have thought about that," Charlie took the remote, shifting across to the armchair, turning over to the movie channels."Preferably before you started teaching my baby swearwords."

Mickey's expression turned from annoyed to disgusted as he was faced by Bridget Jones, looking terrified as he watched Smithy putting up no resistance.

Smithy frowned slightly, getting to his feet as he moved to pick his jacket up. "Pub?"

Mickey jumped to his feet with Nick, nodding quickly, hurrying to the door.

Charlie smirked, looking over at the boys. "Play nice…"

Smithy rolled his eyes, leaning down to quickly kiss Charlie, before hurrying out the house, the three of them making a beeline to the nearest football-screening-pub.

"Good boys..." Charlie chuckled, watching them go.


End file.
